mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Poohbear71
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Uiuiuy35/35Store page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Awesome3000 (talk) 17:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Warning 10:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Want some help with your page? What text or colors or anything do you want on it? Anything else you'd like on it? [[User:legoboyvdlp|'legoboyvdlp']][[User talk:legoboyvdlp|'Talk']] 21:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) what about a red colorPoohbear71 (talk) 16:40, September 23, 2013 (UTC) OK. I'll make a link to your store and MLN page too. What's your username on MLN? 1[[User:legoboyvdlp|'legoboyvdlp']][[User talk:legoboyvdlp|'Talk']] 21:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC)6:46, September 23, 2013 (UTC) my mln username is chris3433Poohbear71 (talk) 20:50, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ok. [[User:legoboyvdlp|'legoboyvdlp']][[User talk:legoboyvdlp|'Talk']] 21:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) chat Would you like to chat using ? Superethan101 (talk) 02:32, November 7, 2013 (UTC)Superethan101Superethan101 (talk) 02:32, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi. hii want new avatars here is my talk page 02:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) 10 Free Clicks Where do you want the 10 free clicks? 19:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC) what ten free clicks 19:55, December 28, 2013 (UTC) First 3 bidders on an auction get 10 free clicks :D 19:56, December 28, 2013 (UTC) i will bid on the second for another 1en oh and your bid has to be over the lowest price (so 51 and 86 xD) 20:09, December 28, 2013 (UTC) add one click to both of my bids so my bids are 51 and 86 20:11, December 28, 2013 (UTC) take the 20 free clicks off of my order for pipes and gypsum! 20:11, December 28, 2013 (UTC) can you make coupon barnstars for my store 20:11, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, changed the bids, and how many clicks have you done for the pipes/gypsum so far? and tell me what kind of coupons you want on the bluebrick talk page (like tell me the image to use, the stuff to write, etc) 20:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) 180 clicks out of 300 and the coupon will say getImage(star) text(you got x clicks off any pursche reason for being my y coustomror or for helping me a lot) Ok, Ill create those right now, so the barnstar image, or an mln image? 20:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) and i moved this to the bluebrick page! 20:21, December 28, 2013 (UTC) a mln image Hit Singles Do you still need them? I have opened my store, but I need to adjust the price for hit singles. If you want you could think of a reaonable price for it. What I have now is you click it until you get the full harvest and have to click another module (of my choice) a few times to pay for the three spots it takes up. After you click for modules placement on my page you no longer have to pay that again and you just click to fill the harvest. If that make sense. Anyway, if you still need them we can work something out. Thanks. :) 09:48, January 18, 2014 (UTC) no i have 517 singles so i am almost done[[User:Poohbear71|'Poohbear71''']] (message me here) 13:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Auction Sorry I'm very late but congrats on winning the auction! Please put the clicks on my Dino Bone module to pay for items. I willkeep track of clicks. I will know if you lie about clicks. After you tell me and I think you are telling the truth,I will send the items from the auction.